Violin Trio - Syo, Natsuki and Kaoru
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Happy Birthday to twins Kaoru and Syo as well as Natsuki! June 9th is their special day and the group have organised to go and see a violin concert to celebrate


**Woo, double birthday! Well quad actually if you're like me and in the Ouran fandom too ;)**

 **Let's see, how do we celebrate Natsuki and Syo's birthday without having poor Syo-chan dressed up? Oh wait, we don't!**

* * *

Syo stomped his way downstairs and walked into the small seating room only to be tackled into a hug by his best friend. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SYO-CHAN!"

Syo smiled a little bit as he hugged the energetic redhead back. "Thank you Oto-kun, I really needed that".

"Natsuki told us when he came down...I feel bad for you, Syo-chan" Otoya said with a sheepish grin, releasing Syo to rub the back of his neck. "The others have already made their way to the concert, but I figured I'd stay and wait for you. We have to go get Kaoru from Saotome's sister school, right?"

"That's right, I almost forgot Kaoru was coming with us!" Syo laughed, brightening up at the thought of seeing his beloved brother again. "Let's go Oto-kun!"

* * *

"Syo-chan!" Kaoru called out as he ran up to the two idols and proceeded to give them both hugs in turn. "Oto-nii!"

"Hello Kaoru, good morning?" Syo asked his younger twin.

"Yep! I'm really happy because I got some really cool stuff from my friends, but most of all I get to see you and Oto-nii today too!"

"Well, we'd best get going before Tokiya gets his grumpy face on because we took so long" Otoya said which made Kaoru giggle and the three linked arms in a chain while walking to where they could catch a taxi and get to the concert.

* * *

Syo preferred the moments like this; when it was just him, Otoya and Kaoru. Sure he liked Natsuki since they were childhood friends, but since he'd met Otoya, he begun to try branching off away from the other S of STARISH and that had led him to becoming great friends with Otoya. The boy had enough energy to keep up with Syo's athletic side and they could easily share private jokes and enjoyed playing small pranks on the others in efforts to get them to lighten up a little.

And of course, Kaoru adored Otoya so much that he'd proclaimed him as an older brother too. Kaoru adored seeing his brother since he'd dedicated his entire education into wanting to help with Syo's heart condition, but he adored having Otoya around who was able to play with him for a bit longer than his brother. And since he and his brother were the best of friends, Kaoru naturally wanted to be in on it too.

"We're seeing a violin concert, right Oto-nii?"

"That's right, Masa organised it for you, Syo-chan and Nacchan" the redhead smiled upward as by this time he'd given in to Kaoru's demands and was giving him a piggyback ride once they'd gotten out of the taxi.

"I play the violin too now Oto-nii! Syo-chan has been teaching me but I've also been getting some private lessons too".

"That's cool, perhaps the two of you will be on stage together someday".

"Oto-nii? Will you teach me guitar one day?"

"I'd be happy to, but why?"

"Because you're Oto-nii and you're the best person at guitar I know!"

Otoya blushed slightly. "I'm not that good in all honesty, I even had to get Tokiya to teach me some chords here and there".

Syo looked at him surprised. "Tokiya taught you some guitar chords?"

Otoya nodded. "Tokiya's good at pretty much any instrument, though he always claims his vocals are his best feature when it comes to him being an idol".

"I suppose that makes sense, what with him becoming HAYATO when he was quite young and all".

* * *

Once the concert was over, Otoya was carrying a sleepy Kaoru on his back as the group made their way back to Saotome's sister school. Syo siled at his brother's peaceful face. "He really does think of you as family, Oto-kun".

"I know, I consider everyone my family since, you know, I never really had one... I mean, my adoptive parents were great and all but now it just feels like you guys are my family".

"That's a sweet thing to say Ikki" Ren said with a small smirk. Tokiya nodded in agreement.

"He's right though!" Natsuki exclaimed happily. "We're all one big happy family!"

"In more ways than one" Cecil mused lightly.

"What do you mean by that?" Otoya asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Otoya" Cecil chuckled with a gleam in his eyes. It was best he kept that a secret for now...

* * *

 **I already have OtoSyo down as my OTP but I think I might be beginning to ship OtoKao now...oh dear xD**

 **So yeah, three birthdays today! I had to look up when Kaoru's birthday was because I definitely wanted him in the fic but, y'know, his role and speech kinda depended on if his birthday was also today or not.**

 **Here are some little trivia facts on Kaoru cause why not:**

 **. Just like Syo, Kaoru plays the violin**

 **. Despite being the younger twin, he is taller than Syo**

 **. He parts his bangs the opposite way to Syo, although he doesn't use an accessory to keep them out of his face (so basically when Syo's on his filming set and isn't wearing his clips, he looks like a mirrored version of Kaoru)**

 **. Due to him looking exactly like Syo, Natsuki thinks Kaoru is cute**

 **. Unlike Syo, who is trying to become an idol (trying, what?), Kaoru is studying at Saotome Academy's sister school to become a doctor (to help find a cure for Syo's heart condition, how super sweet is that?!)**

 **. He shares the same name as Kaoru Hitachiin (Ouran High School Host Club) who, coincidentally, is also a younger twin. Both sets of twins share the same birthday (June 9th)**

 **. He is only 4cm taller than Syo**

 **. Kaoru is said to be very/too protective of Syo and often claims that he is the only one that can make him happy (well now I see why he's not in the anime yet, lol, and it looks like Syo won't ever get married guys xD) - but I made him like Otoya anyway because OtoSyo is my OTP (I still ship TokiOto too, don't worry).**

 **. He may be protective of Syo but he is a calm person (so basically the opposite of Syo) and is kind to everyone (the little fucker has mastermind plans guys...)**

 **. Syo actually doesn't like how Kaoru is so protective of him, despite adoring him immensely.**

 **There we go, some little facts about UtaPri's Kurusu Brat #2 - ooh, I should add Kaoru into my Truth or Dare fic...hm...**

 **Okay, yeah, I made Kaoru seem like a little child but, eh, at least he's cute, right~?**


End file.
